Methods are known in automotive technology for referencing and/or checking the clutch position, in which the speed of rotation and the engine torque of the drive engine are used in order to estimate the transmitting clutch torque and therefore to be able to ascertain the position of the clutch. It is assumed that the engine torque can be controlled or measured without errors. That enables the transmitted clutch torque to be determined simply, and thus allows the position of the clutch to be adjusted accordingly.
However, if there is an error in controlling the torque of the drive engine, and/or if the torque is determined erroneously, then the clutch torque is corrected accordingly, since the drive engine torque is considered error-free. This may be desirable under certain circumstances, if the engine torque error occurs uniformly and not in isolation, since in that case this error is compensated for by the clutch control unit.
However, if this error only occurs occasionally, for example only in particular situations, then the clutch can be positioned incorrectly so that this error should be detected.